


Born To Run

by Gatoraaade



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anxious Kevin Price, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Post-Canon, connor got kicked out, im bad at tagging, kevin's parent's kinda suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: Coming home from Uganda wasn't as easy as Kevin had expected it to be.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical)
Kudos: 13





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title may change it was just the first thing that I could think of. Also yes I do have another multi chapter fic going but i got an idea and i went with it so now there's this. I already started on chapter 2 so hopefully there will be an update soon. Hope you enjoy!

Despite all of the terrible things that had happened there Kevin was not ready to leave Uganda. In Uganda he wasn’t expected to be the perfect mormon poster boy. In Uganda he could swear, drink coffee, and be with his boyfriend. Ok so maybe the last part was a stretch considering that homosexuality was illegal in Uganda but it sure felt a hell of a lot easier.  
Going home meant that he would have to admit to his very religious parents that not only was he gay and in love with his former distract leader, but he didn’t believe the teachings of the church either. Just the thought of doing that made him want to crawl into a hole and die. He knew the gay part wouldn’t come as a surprise, he had told them that multiple times, it was the boyfriend part that was sure to disappoint them. They had always told him how proud of him they were for not acting on those thoughts and now he would have to tell them that he had done so and was much happier that way.  
Kevin had managed to book a flight home with his friends and boyfriend, something he was very grateful for. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if he had ended up taking that 18 hour plane ride all by himself.  
The first hour of the plane ride was spent in silence all of them pondering what they were going to do once they got back home.  
Kevin had no idea what he was going back to. Everything was so much different than it had been two years ago. He wasn’t the same person anymore. The boy who left was a devout mormon who was absolutely terrified of breaking the rules in any way and terrified of his own sexuality. The one coming back didn’t believe in those rules anymore and was very happy with his sexuality and in love for the first time in his life.  
He had no idea how he was going to tell them. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his family. It was silly but he had always had a fear of disappointing them, a fear that he would very likely have to face once he came out.  
“I can’t believe we are really going to Sal Tlay Ka Siti!” Naba called from across the aisle pulling Kevin out of his thoughts.  
“It’s not all that great there hun, there are much better places in the states.” Connor said sweetly.  
“Like Orlando”  
Connor snorted. “Or New York”  
“But Sal Tlay Ka Siti is the promised land.”  
“Well it’s a pretty shitty promised land if you ask me.” Chris Thomas budded in turning around from his seat in front of Kevin and Connor.  
“Good thing we didn’t ask then.” Kevin quipped.  
Chris stuck his tongue out at Kevin before turning forward in his seat again.  
“Very mature babe” James said dryly.  
“Like you are any better!”  
“I never said I was.”  
Kevin laughed. He really hoped that they could still be all together like this when they got back to the states.  
“My parents are going to be thrilled that I’m bringing a girl home, they always thought that I would end up alone.” Arnold said beaming at Nabulungi.  
“And my parents will be thrilled that I’m bringing a boy home.”  
“Kevin I don’t have to stay with you if you don’t want me to.” Connor said seriously.  
“No I want you to stay with me, I’m just saying that my parents aren't going to be thrilled about our relationship.”  
“Are you going to tell them that we are together?”  
“Not right away, I want them to get to know you first so they don’t immediately assume the worst. They'll probably suspect, they already know that I’ve been ‘struggling with gay thoughts’. “ He used finger quotes as if to show how ridiculous his parents’ point of view was.  
Connor smiled. “Okay.” he said, kissing Kevin's cheek.  
The rest of the plane ride was filled with talking and laughter and the occasional naps, Kevin tried his best to take it all in knowing that it would probably be a while before they could all be together like this again.  
When the plane finally landed the six of them were absolutely exhausted from trying to stay up the entire flight. There were many tearful goodbyes on Kevin and Arnold’s part accompanied by reminders from the others that they only lived a little over a half hour away at most.

* * *

  
“Are you even sure that they’ll let me stay?” Connor asked nervously as they made their way to meet Kevin’s sister.  
“Of course they will.”  
“Don’t you have a lot of siblings though? Is there even room for me?”  
“It’s going to be fine pumpkin.”  
Connor blushed at the pet name. “If you say so.”  
Kevin wanted to believe what he was telling Connor but he wasn’t sure if he did, he just had to pray to a god that didn’t exist that his parents would be generous enough to let Connor stay with them.  
“My sister is picking us up, she got her driver’s license while I was gone and wants to show me how well she can drive.”  
“Okay”  
They walked out of the airport and into the parking lot to where Kayla was waiting for them.  
“Oh my god Kevin!” The bubbly blonde yelled, running at them as soon as they came into sight.  
Kevin smiled and pulled his little sister into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you Kay.”  
“I’ve missed you too, we have so much catching up to do!” She replied as she pulled out of the hug.  
Kevin laughed. “Well it has been two years. By the way this Connor. He was my district leader. His parents kicked him out after the excommunication so he’s gonna stay with us for a bit.”  
She smiled brightly and extended her hand for a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you Connor, I’m Kayla, I’m guessing Kev hasn’t told you yet.”  
“You know your brother very well.”  
She laughed. “I know him too well. Do you need help with your bags?”  
“We got them Kay”  
“Okay well then, I’ll go pop the trunk.”  
Despite how tired he was after the long flight Kevin was extremely happy to see his sister. He knew she would have a million questions about his mission and probably some that he wouldn’t want to answer, but at that moment he didn’t care because he got to see her again for the first time in two years.  
After putting their bags into the trunk Kevin climbed into the back seat next to Connor.  
“Okay I know that you are probably really tired from your flight but I want a chance to catch up with you before we get home with all the others.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“How was your mission?”  
Kevin didn’t quite know how to answer that. He knew that was a question he was going to be hearing quite a lot and it was probably something he should have thought about the answer to beforehand. There were some parts of his mission that had been amazing, like getting with Connor, but it wasn’t like he could tell her that. There were other parts of his mission that had been traumatizing, like all of the things that The General did, but he couldn’t tell her about that either. “It was interesting.”  
“Good interesting or bad interesting.”  
Of course she would ask that.  
“A bit of both, Africa is nothing like The Lion King you know, that movie took a lot of artistic liberties.”  
Kayla laughed. “I would imagine. Did you guys end up getting any legit baptisms?”  
“No, they were all committed to Arnoldism, so we just preached that.”  
“I can’t believe that you made a whole new religion.”  
“Neither can I. Mom and Dad are gonna kill me aren’t they?”  
“As far as they know you are still committed to the church so unless they find out otherwise you’ll be good. And don;t worry I have no intentions of ratting you out.”  
“Well thank goodness for that. Are you still in dance?”  
“Well duh.”  
“You’re a dancer?” Connor piped up, suddenly interested in the new topic. The excited look on his face caused Kevin to smile.  
“Have been for 11 years now.”  
“I’ve been dancing for 17”  
“That’s awesome! What style do you do?”  
“Tap and Jazz mostly but I’ve taken a bit of ballet too.”  
“Wow, I do Ballet and Jazz but I’ve always wanted to learn Tap.”  
“I could teach you some basics if you want.”  
“That would be awesome! Though fair warning I am not a very fast learner.”  
“If I can teach Kevin to dance, then I can teach anyone to dance.”  
“Hey! I happen to be a great dancer!”  
“Sorry hon but you are a terrible dancer.”  
“Maybe you are just a terrible teacher?”  
“Well I’ll just have to let your sister be the judge of that one.”  
The rest of the car ride was spent talking about everything that Kayla could possibly think of. She told them about dance, about boys and breakups, about her current boyfriend, and about girls from church who Kevin should date. Kevin made up some lame excuse about not wanting to date anyone which he had expected Kayla to fight but instead she took it as an opportunity to change the topic once again and tell Kevin more about what he had missed over the past 2 years.

* * *

  
Arriving at the house was strange. He had expected to be happy to be home after 2 years but something felt off. The house didn’t feel like his home anymore. It was a feeling that Kevin had never expected and couldn’t describe. Uganda sure as hell didn’t feel like home and neither did this. Walking into his childhood home after being in a second world country for 2 years felt like some strange fever dream.  
He didn’t have a lot of time to think about that thought before he was bombarded by his other siblings, excited to see him again.  
He smiled as he made his way around the room hugging and greeting each of his siblings and his parents. “I’ve missed all of you so much. This is Connor. He was the district leader on my mission. He needs a place to stay for a bit and I was hoping he could stay with us. It’s the least I could do after everything he’s done for me in the past 2 years.”  
“Of course he can stay here!” Kevin’s mom said. “Jack’s out on his mission so he can just take his bed. That is if you don’t mind sharing a room with Kevin.”  
“I don’t mind that at all.” Connor replied with a smile.  
Kevin hoped to god that Connor’s reply came across as innocent to everyone else. He knew that if something like that would have been said in Uganda it would have been followed by a chorus or ‘oooo’s and ‘ew’s. But this wasn’t Uganda this was Utah and the last thing that Kevin wanted was for his family to suspect that there was anything going on between him and Connor. He wasn’t ready for that yet.  
“Oh I should probably introduce you to everyone.” Kevin said nervously.  
“It would be nice to know the names of the people that I am going to be living with.”  
“This is Katrina.” Kevin gestured to the oldest of his sisters. She had dark brown hair and big green eyes. She was a bit taller than she had been when Kevin left and had glasses which was definitely something that she didn’t have 2 years ago.  
“And that’s Luke.” Luke gave a small wave. He looked almost exactly like Kevin, people used to think that they were twins despite Luke being 3 years younger than Kevin.  
“And Annie.” Annie gave Connor a small smile. “And then there’s Katherine, Carter and Paisley.”  
“Wow that’s a lot to remember, and there are no name tags so I will actually have to remember all those names.” Connor said elbowing Kevin in the side playfully.  
“Hey, I was nervous I say dumb things when I’m nervous.”  
“I’ve noticed.”  
“How about you boys go get settled while I finish up dinner.”  
“Sounds great Ma.” Kevin kissed his mother on the cheek before leading Connor upstairs to his room.

* * *

  
They started unpacking their bags in silence, Connor placing his things on Jack’s side of the room despite knowing full well they would both end up sleeping in Kevin’s bed.  
“It’s really weird being back here.”  
“I bet.”  
“I was a completely different person last time I was here.”  
“Yeah a lot changed over those two years.”  
“What am I going to do if I have a panic attack in front of them? They’ve never seen me have a panic attack before. They’re just going to think I’m overreacting or something.”  
“Well if you don’t calm down you’re going to figure that out right now.”  
Kevin gave him a stern look. “I’m being serious right now Con.”  
“I don’t know. But we’re gonna figure it out okay? I’m going to be here for you. If you do have a panic attack I’ll be here to calm you down and we’ll go from there.”  
Kevin nodded.”Okay.”  
“I love you Kev and I’m going to be here for you, we’ll figure all this out together.”  
“I love you too.” Kevin said leaning across the bed to plant a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.  
“I can definitely tell which side of the room is yours.”  
Kevin snorted. “What you think I’m too gay to like sports?”  
“No I just know how much you love Disney.”  
Kevin blushed. "It's a little childish, I know but I just really like it."  
Connor smiled. "I think it's adorable."  
“It’s weird that we can be more open with our relationship in a country where being gay is illegal than here.”  
“It is, isn’t it.”  
“I don’t really mind though, if they knew we were together we definitely wouldn’t be able to share a room. And if we weren’t able to share a room we would be missing out on a lot of things.”  
“Are you actually suggesting that we have sex in your childhood bedroom?”  
“I was talking about kissing and cuddling but I wouldn’t mind that either. Also having sex here is no worse than in a mormon mission hut.”  
“That’s true.”

* * *

  
“You have to tell us all about your mission Kevvy.” His mom said with a warm smile on her face.  
“There’s not really much to tell.”  
“Well there was enough of a story to get you kicked out of the church.” His father said gruffly.  
“I wasn’t there for most of that.”  
“How weren’t you there? It was your companion that messed everything up!”  
“Something happened to me and I was in the hospital. And Arnold was just trying his best. I imagine it would have been hard not to have a mission companion.”  
“Why were you in the hospital?” Katrina asked though a mouthful of food.  
Kevin froze, there was no way he could tell them about what happened with The General, it had been hard enough to tell the other elders what had happened and he really didn’t think he could do that again.  
“I did something stupid and got myself into trouble.”  
“Kevin what happened wasn’t your fault, he was horrible to do that to you and it’s all his fault not yours.”  
“I know Con.” he said quietly. “I don’t really want to talk about my mission, how about you guys tell me about how you’ve been.”  
Kevin’s dad laughed, but allowed the subject to change.  
They listened intently as his siblings each took turns telling stories from the past two years. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed his family until that moment. Sure there were some things about being back in Utah that he didn’t enjoy but he missed them and was glad to be back with them again. Maybe he’d be lucky enough to have his family accept him. Maybe they would understand how much he loved Connor and he could be a part of the family too. As much as he hoped that would happen he already knew what their views were on the subject.

* * *

  
Kevin and Connor decided to go to bed right after dinner was finished. Kevin made up some lame excuse about how tired they were after such a long plane ride. It wasn’t a lie, they were both exhausted, but in reality Kevin just wanted some time alone to talk to his boyfriend.  
He checked to make sure the door was locked 3 times before climbing into bed with Connor knowing that if any of his family members walked in on them sharing a bed where there was another perfectly good bed for Connor to sleep in there would be no way to explain himself out of it.  
They laid peacefully, facing each other, just enjoying each other’s company and the feeling of going to bed without the sweltering Ugandan heat.  
“Everything is so much harder than I thought it would be.” Kevin said after a long moment.  
“What do you mean?”  
“They ask so many questions and I don’t know how to answer them. There are so many things that I don’t want to tell them about because there’s no way that they’ll understand, but at the same time I want to tell them so they do understand. I don’t like lying to them.”  
“I know, but you aren’t really lying. You said that you were in the hospital and you were, that's not a lie.”  
“But it’s not the whole truth.”  
“It’s not but you don’t have to tell them the whole truth if you don’t want to. As much as it feels like lying, it’s not. I know it’s hard for you to talk about it. Just take your time telling them.”  
“I hate having to hide our relationship.”  
Connor sighed and gently rubbed Kevin's bicep. “So do I.”  
“They are going to keep trying to set me up with girls from the church. I think they are going to get suspicious if I keep saying no.”  
“I don’t think they will. I mean you just got back from your mission it seems likely that you wouldn’t just want to rush into a relationship.”  
“I wish I could just run away from all of this. We could get an apartment in New York City, with Arnold and Naba and Chris and James as our neighbors. And we wouldn’t have to hide our relationship. It would be perfect.”  
“Wow not Orlando?”  
“I thought about that but I can be a teacher anywhere, you can only be on Broadway in New York.”  
Connor smiled. “That does sound perfect.”  
“I know, but sadly we are stuck here in the promised land.” Kevin sighed dramatically. “Maybe someday though.”  
“Definitely someday.”


	2. What The Future Holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out ive had terrible writer's block but it's here now!i

Neither of them slept much that night. They spent most of the night talking and enjoying each other's company. Kevin got maybe 4 hours of sleep at most. Not that it bothered him that much, he had usually got way less sleep in Uganda. The time difference definitely didn’t help either.  
They spent as long as they could in bed knowing that once they got up they wouldn’t be able to be together in the way that they wanted to be. But once the clock hit 9:30 they knew they would have to get out of bed to meet Arnold and Naba in time for breakfast.  
Kevin led the way downstairs and into the kitchen where his mom was working on breakfast for the rest of his siblings who were all still sound asleep.  
"We are going to go out for breakfast with some friends from our mission today Ma." he said grabbing his car keys off of the counter.  
“I thought you said you were going to catch up with us today.” She replied, turning to face them.  
“I am, but we made this plan before we left Uganda. It’s just breakfast we’ll be here for the rest of the day.”  
“Your siblings were really looking forward to eating breakfast with you Kevvy.” Connor backed up awkwardly, not wanting to be dragged into the fight he had a feeling was about to happen.  
Kevin sighed, as much as he loved his mother she was quite persistent about getting things her way, something that annoyed him to no end. “I’ll be here for breakfast tomorrow.”  
“What’s going on?” his father chimed in suddenly appearing in the kitchen door.  
Kevin sighed again, he just wanted to get out of the house and go meet with his friends. Was that too much to ask? “I’m going to breakfast with some friends from my mission.” he repeated.  
“That Cunningham boy isn’t going to be there is he?”  
“He is.” All he needed to do was get through this conversion and he would be free for the morning.  
“You don't need to be nice to him anymore Kevin, your mission is over.”  
“He’s my best friend Dad.” Kevin said, suddenly seeming a whole lot smaller.  
He snorted. “You hated him.”  
“I did, but a lot happened in Uganda and he was there for me. He’s not as bad as he seems. He’s a really good person and I care about him. I’m not going to abandon him.”  
“You sound like a queer Kevin.”  
Kevin flinched. “It’s not like that dad, I promise.” he says and Connor can hear the panic filling his voice, breaking his heart just a little.  
“You never told us why you were in the hospital in Uganda.” his mom said in an innocent attempt to change the subject.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t like talking about it.” he said firmly, hoping that would be enough to convince them to drop it.  
“It’s just us though, we just want to understand.”  
“Trust me even if I told you, you wouldn’t understand.”  
“You don’t know that!”  
Kevin scoffed. “Trust me, I do.”  
“Just give us a chance Kevvy.” his mom begged.  
“He’s not going to tell us Molly.”  
His mom looked at him expectantly.  
“I’m sorry Ma.” He said before taking Connor by the elbow and pulling him out the door.

* * *

  
When they got to the dinner Arnold and Naba were there waiting for them. Arnold jumped out of his seat as soon as they were in sight and pulled Kevin into a bone crushing hug.  
Connor stood back, laughing. “It’s been a day Arn.”  
“I know that, but I missed my best friend.”  
“I missed you too pal.”  
Connor and Kevin took their seats across from Arnold and Naba at the table.  
“What is it like being home?” Kevin asked.  
“Weird, it’s been so long since I’ve been here it almost doesn't feel like home anymore. I think my parents think Naba is just using me to be in the states. It seems  
“I feel the same way, but at the same time I think I kind of missed it. I didn’t realize how much I missed it until we got back.”  
“Oh yeah, I missed it here for sure.”  
“What about you Naba?” Connor asked. “How do you like the states?”  
“I love it! Arnold’s family is so nice and the food is wonderful!”  
The other’s chuckled. “I guarantee you’ll get sick of American food pretty fast.” Connor said.  
“What about you Kev? I bet your family is excited that you're back.”  
Kevin shrugged. “My dad is being an asshole about the whole excommunication thing, but my siblings and mom seem excited.”  
“Is your dad always like that?” Connor asked.  
“Yup.”  
“God, you weren’t wrong about him being an asshole.”“My dad is being an asshole about the whole excommunication thing, but my siblings and mom seem excited.”  
Kevin scoffed. “He can be much worse, just wait.”  
“He called you a slur.”  
Kevin shrugged. “He’s called me worse.”  
Connor was shocked by how nonchalant Kevin was about the whole thing.  
"Kevin that's not okay."  
"I know it's not but I'm used to it. Let's just move on, please."  
Connor set a reassuring hand on Kevin's knee. “I can’t wait to get out of this place,” he said.  
“Me either”  
“Yeah, as much as I’ve missed my parents not living with them would be nice.”  
“I know it would be nice not to live with my parents”  
“And we wouldn’t be stuck in the closet.”  
“It would be like Uganda but not illegal and not as hot.”  
Connor laughed. “It’s funny that everything was easier in a country where us being together was illegal then it is in a country where it’s not.”  
“It sure feels illegal.”  
“Yeah.” Connor said quietly. “It kinda does.”  
“Would you guys want to still live in Utah?” Arnold asked.  
“Fuck no, this state is way too homophobic. We talked about how we want to move to New York last night. I mean how great would it be if we were all neighbors? And there would be no interference from our parents. We could just be who we want to be and not have to worry about the consequences.”  
“That sounds wonderful.” Naba said with a giant smile spreading across her face.  
“It’s not like we will be stuck here for much longer.” Arnold added. “We could all go to college over there! My parents really want me to go to BYU but that’s the last place I want to go.”  
“I’m sure my parents want me there too. Going to school in New York will probably cause a whole bunch of shit, but I’ve only been back here a day and I’m already ready to leave.”  
“Yeah, but we won’t have to worry about all of that in New York!” Arnold yelled a bit too loudly.  
“Yeah, we’ll be far away from them.” Connor said. “Think about it, I’ll be on Broadway, you’ll be teaching.”  
“I’ll be writing!”  
“I think I’d like to be a teacher too.” Naba said.  
“That’s even better! You two could work together!”  
Kevin smiled. “That sounds perfect.”  
They talked and ate and Kevin wanted nothing more to spend the rest of the day like that. To be himself, his real self and not have to hide parts from his family. But he knew that wasn’t possible. Arnold and Naba had plans to explore the city and Kevin’s parents were expecting him back. And so they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

  
“Kevin!” a small voice shrieked as they entered the door.  
Kevin laughed, picking up his youngest sister and hugging her tightly.  
“I missed you.” she said as he put her back down.  
“I missed you too. It’s only been since last night though”  
“Yeah but you were gone for 2 years before that!”  
Kevin laughed again. “That I was, but guess what?”  
“What?”  
“I’m not leaving for that long again any time soon.”  
“Promise?”  
“I pinky promise.” he said, sticking his pinky out to the little girl.  
Connor smiled, Kevin had always been good with the kids in Uganda. He had credited it to having so many little siblings. Connor had always thought that it was the cutest thing in the world. He never thought that being good with kids could be an attractive quality and yet it somehow made him love Kevin even more than he already did.  
“You were Annie, right?” Connor asked the girl.  
Kevin laughed. “It’s Paisley hun.” Kevin blushed realizing the pet name he had let slip. But it seemed to go unnoticed by Paisley.  
“Paisley, right. I’m going to get all of your siblings' names before we move out of here.”  
“I have no doubt that you will.”  
“You’re back!” Kevin’s mom called as she joined them in the living room.  
“Yeah I told you that we’d only be a few hours.”  
“Listen I’m sorry about earlier, you’re dad didn’t mean anything he said.”  
“Sure he didn’t.”  
“He really didn’t, we know you’re not like that Kevin, he was just upset that you were leaving”  
Kevin couldn’t help but laugh. “How many times am I going to have to come out to you guys.”  
“Well we know that you have those thoughts, but that’s okay. Remember what I’ve always told you? It’s okay to have thoughts like that, you just can’t act on them. You’ve always said that you can do that and I’m proud of you for it. You have been doing so well.”  
She rested her hand on his cheek as if she was actually giving him a real compliment. She probably believed that she was.  
Kevin forced a small smile. “Thanks mom.”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
“I’m gonna go put on some comfier clothes” he said softly before retreating to his room with Connor in tow.

* * *

  
Kevin flopped onto his bed, head in his hands.  
“I’m so sorry Kevin.”  
“It’s whatever, I’m used to it.”  
“Doesn’t mean that it would hurt any less.” Kevin looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears, it broke Connor’s heart to see him like that. “Is this what it’s always like.”  
“Yeah, makes you glad you weren’t stupid enough to come out to your parents doesn’t it” he said with a cold laugh.  
“Why did you come out to them? Did you know that it would be like this?”  
“Yeah, I did. I was 15 and I was terrified. I had spent so long trying to be the perfect Mormon, and then I started to realize that I was gay and I thought for sure that I was going to hell. And I went to them and asked them how to help me stop it. And that’s what she told me, that having gay thoughts wasn’t bad as long as I never acted on them.”  
“I’m so sorry Kevin.”  
Kevin laughed again. “You really had the better idea, just turn it off and pretend like the thoughts were never there, don’t tell anyone.”  
“Hey, no." Connor said, moving to sit next to Kevin on his bed. "That was not the right idea. We would have never ended up together if you had done that, you were already deep enough in the closet as it was.”  
“I’m sorry about all of this, I know I always end up pinning my problems on you, it’s not fair.”  
“No. Don’t be sorry. I’m here for you. You can always talk to me. You’ve helped me through my problems, I’ll be here for you though yours.”  
"You must be sick of my breakdowns by now."  
"You've been through a lot Kev. Like I said before I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere."  
"Thank you for that."  
"Of course."  
"I should probably change before they get suspicious and you should change your clothes too that way you have a reason to be up here with me."  
Connor nodded, after seeing what his family was like Connor understood why he was so afraid to tell his parents about their relationship and he sure as hell wasn't going to make hiding it any harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I would say that chapter 3 out soon but I cant make any promises

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment I love hearing from yall it always makes my day


End file.
